


When a Villain Loves A Hero

by Ingoma



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: HMSHermitship inspired, Hero!Doc, M/M, Manipulation, Vex Magic, Villain!Cubfan, implied... - Freeform, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: Cub and Doc love each other. When Doc expresses doubts over his heroic status, Cub is there to 'help'.
Relationships: Cubfan135/Docm77
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	When a Villain Loves A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by hmshermitship.tumblr.com, and an anonymous submission to said blog.

Doc stared down at his bare feet. The creeper felt vulnerable as he quivered there on the bench. 

Cub's hand gently found its way to Doc's back. Doc shuddered a bit, almost in anticipation for the villain to try something. Yet all Cub did was start rubbing it, comforting Doc in a tactile way. Doc's ragged breaths calmed down. He found himself curling up against Cub, letting out small subs. 

"You're okay Doc," Cub was saying. Doc shuddered again. Every word Cub said made his heart ache for the villain. The villain who comforted him when no hero did. The villain that understood what it was like to lead a team. The villain who had admitted his love for him. The villain Doc loved back.

"Cub?" Doc whispered, choking out the words. Cub squeezed Doc slightly. He assumed it was an attempt at a hug. Doc didn't get many hugs. "Am I bad hero?"

Cub was silent. He drew back a bit from Doc. His strong hands guided Doc's face to look into his eyes. Doc loved Cub's eyes. They shifted colors with Cub's powers. Red was nether magic, purple was void magic. In this instance, they were a bright blue that brought the Vex to mind. "Oh, Doc," Cub sighed in his beautiful voice. His eyes almost glowed slightly with every word. "It's not that you are a bad hero, you just aren't  _ meant _ to be a hero."

Doc blinked. "What do you mean?"

Cub gently stroked Doc's face, pushing a loose strand of hair behind Doc's ears. His face was contorted with concern. "Look at you," Cub said. His hand moved to Doc's chest, brushing against it as to bring Doc's attention to his body. "All these scars from all this fighting. Yet your team hasn't ever ended up winning. It's always been failure, after failure. You've always had to hold back. I can see it. Wouldn't it be better to not have to hold back? To be able to let loose, take what  _ you _ want for a change?"

Doc flinched at that. He could see it, every time he had stood over a villain, trident in hand, only to be told to hold back. Weeks of training, just to be told stand down. He had. He listened to the heroes of before. He had climbed the ranks for power, and he had put himself on top, just to watch the villains win again and again. They didn't hold back, but he  _ had  _ to. But… 

He didn't want to.

Doc shuffled in Cub's arms. He growled in a way he hoped to sound non-comitant. 

"You could join me, Doc," Cub offered, his eyes glowing more. Doc looked away from Cub's gaze, feeling suddenly small under it. Cub frowned, the hand on Doc's face becoming tighter, forcing Doc to face Cub. "You don't have to be weak. Together, me and you," Cub's eyes settled into the normal black, "we could be together. I love you Doc. Don't you love me?"

Doc ached for Cub, the beautiful villain dressed in egyptian garb. He had taken Doc's heart. "I do."

Cub drew away from Doc, standing up. Only their hands were touching. Still more than Doc got from anyone else. His eyes glowed blue as he whispered, "Then come with me, Doc."

And Doc did.


End file.
